christian_avfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Videos On CrazyLove.org/Numerical
CrazyLove.org's video urls follow the pattern crazylove.org/sermon/#. This is a list of their sermons by that #, rather than by other methods. (Note: The # is not chronological, as would be expected, probably partly because the site was created at a later point than most videos on it). Note: This list includes hidden pages (pages not linked to on the site, but available by typing in the right url). Latest Video: , on April 29, 2018. Last checked website: June 29, 2018 1-100 1-25 *1. *2. *3. *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. *14. *15. *16. *17. *18. *19. *20. *21. *22. *23. *24. *25. 26-50 *26. *27. *28. *29. *30. *31. Missing/unvailable video duplicate of 18. *32. *33. *34. *35. *36. *37. *38. *39. *40. *41. *42. *43. *44. *45. *46. *47. *48. *49. *50. 51-75 *51. *52. *53. *54. *55. *56. *57. *58. *59. *60. *61. *62. *63. *64. *65. *66. *67. *68. *69. *70. *71. *72. *73. *74. *75. 76-100 *76. *77. *78. *79. *80. *81. *82. *83. *84. *85. *86. *87. *88. Missing/unavailable video duplicate of 2. *89. *90. *91. *92. *93. *94. *95. *96. *97. *98. *99. *100. 101-200 101-125 *101. *102. *103. *104. *105. *106. *107. *108. *109. *110. *111. *112. *113. *114. *115. *116. *117. *118. *119. *120. *121. *122. *123. *124. *125. 126-150 *126. *127. *128. *129. *130. *131. *132. *133. *134. *135. *136. *137. *138. *139. *140. *141. *142. *143. *144. *145. *146. *147. *148. *149. *150. 151-175 *151. *152. *153. *154. *155. *156. *157. *158. *159. *160. *161. *162. *163. *164. *165. *166. *167. *168. *169. *170. *171 - 175. Pages don't exist (leads to error page) 176-200 *176 - 200. Pages don't exist (leads to error page) 201-300 201-225 *201 - 220. Pages don't exist (leads to error page) *221. *222. Missing/unavailable video of HIM Conference 2014 (Session 2) ** Summary: Francis explains what it means to be known by God. If we are in Christ, we are loved with a love we cannot earn. This relationship is completely different than an earthly father. God knows us and wants to dwell with us. God knew us before we were even born and created us for a specific purpose. ** Scriptures: Galatians 4:9; Jeremiah 1:4-5; Ephesians 2:10 ** Themes: Sovereignty of God, Creation, Spiritual Gifts *223. *224. *225. 226-250 *226. *227. *228. *229. *230. *231. *232. Leads to error video, with blank title and summary ** Scripture: 2 Chronicles 16 ** Themes: Faith, Courage, Heaven ** Using the Wayback Machine, we get a title and summary, though the video is still unavailable on there. ***Title: First Presbyterian Church Honolulu ***Summary: Francis shares the story of King Asa in the bible. The story contains the famous verse, “The eyes of the Lord run to and fro throughout the whole earth, to give strong support.” He talks about Asa’s error of getting strong and forgetting about the Lord. Francis explains that we often do the same thing; we start relying on the Lord, but trust in our own strength once God provides for us. He ends his sermon by challenging the older people in the audience to end their lives with more faith than the started their lives with. *233. Missing/unavailable video of Korean Global Mission ** Summary: Francis shares his story about many people in his family dying and his discovery of God for himself. He talks about the stat that 75% of children in the church eventually walk away from the Lord — he says he cannot accept that. He explains that Paul had an unceasing anguish for those who didn’t know about the love of God. Paul’s life proves that he had that anguish — through the beatings and imprisonments. If we really believed the Gospel, why don’t we do everything we can to reach the lost? Francis ends by sharing that the love within the church is supposed to attract the world to Jesus. ** Scripture: Romans 9:1-3, 2 Corinthians 11:23, John 17 ** Themes: Evangelism, Disciple-Making, Giving *234. *235. *236 - 240. Pages don't exist (leads to error page) *241. *242. *243. *244. *245. *246. *247. *248. *249. *250. 251-275 *251. *252. *253. *254. *255. *256. *257. *258. *259. *260. *261. *262. *263. *264. *265. *266. *267. *268. *269. *270. Leads to missing/unavailable video duplicate of 271. *271. *272. *273. *274. *275. 276-300 *276. *277. *278. *279. Missing/unavailable video, possibly duplicate of 11. , but has "Desirable" instead of "Enjoyable", along with different summary, verses, and themes ** Summary: Francis talks about his upbringing and how he equated God to his earthly father who beat him and was mad at him. As he grew up, he was blown away when he understood who God really is. Francis explains how big God is by looking at the solar system. Once we understand that God dwells in unapproachable light, it will change how we talk to God and revere him. Francis asks a simple question, “Are you on fire for Jesus?” ** Scripture: Revelation 3:16, James 1:12-15, ** Themes: God, Discipline, Holiness of God *280. *281. *282. Missing/unavailable video of HIM Conference 2009 ** Summary: Him Conference 2009 - Francis shares that we’re called to live our Christian lives together. We can’t put Jesus on display by ourselves. Jesus says that somehow when there’s unity the world will believe in God. He then talks about how we should take care of each other in the church. We should be committed to one another. If we are, then we can give away our possessions and give our money to those in need around the world. ** Scripture: 1 Peter 2:9-10, John 17, 1 John 4:12 ** Themes: Church, Community, Love *283. Missing/unavailable video of Service Worship Conference 2014 ** Summary: Service Worship Conference 2014 — Francis talks about it being more blessed to give than to receive. He shares that the church is more beautiful when it’s loving others. The church is on the decline because we’re not living by faith anymore. We don’t serve the Lord because we’re striving for His love. It’s arrogant to think that if we serve God more, He’ll love us more. We serve because we can’t help it — it just flows out of our understanding of what Jesus did for us. While we were still sinners, Christ died for us. Francis ended by talking about taking his wife to Africa for their 20 year anniversary because they’ve learned that it’s better to give than to receive. ** Scripture: Matthew 25, 1 John 3:18, Ephesians 2, 1 Timothy 6:17-19 ** Themes: Social Justice, Worship, Jesus *284. Missing/unavailable video of HIM Conference 2009 - Session 2 ** Summary: HIM Conference 2009 — Francis says that we need to understand what “believe in the Lord Jesus Christ” means. At some point we changed it to mean just understanding that He died. Belief means trading in everything, even our very life, to follow Jesus. When Jesus would speak to a great crowd, he didn’t get nervous like a lot of pastors — He got skeptical. Francis shares that Jesus would preach hard messages when Jesus spoke to big crowds — He weeded out those who didn’t want to suffer with Jesus. What profit is it to gain the whole world and forfeit your soul? He says that if you want to live out biblical Christianity in the American Church, you will be persecuted. If there’s no resurrection, we should look like absolute fools. ** Scripture: Luke 8:4-8, Luke 14:25-29 ** Themes: Evangelism, God, Suffering *285 + 286. Both lead to Missing/unavailable video of HIM Conference 2009 - Session 3 ** Summary: HIM Conference 2009 (Session 3) — Francis talks about how we serve a God who swears to Himself. We may look like fools while we’re on this earth, but we can trust in God that he will make good on all his promises. Francis spends time explaining what God is like and how that should change the way we approach Him. He spends the last 45 minutes of the session answering questions. ** Scripture: Isaiah 58:5, Isaiah 45:22-23, Isaiah 6, Revelation 4 ** Themes: God, Faith, Kingdom of God *287. Missing/unavailable video of HIM Conference 2009 - Session 4 ** Summary: HIM Conference 2009 (Session 4) — Francis talks about how we’re supposed to follow the example of Jesus. We are to lay down our lives for our brothers and sisters. Our lives should look ridiculous if Jesus didn’t rise from the dead. So many people are headed for the American dream, but what about the eternal dream of spending forever with Jesus? He shares stories about times he has given and taken care of others and never regretted it. ** Scripture: Matthew 25:31-46 ** Themes: Holy Spirit, Social Justice, Worship *288. *289. *290. Leads to an error video with no information at all. *291. *292. *293. *294. *295. *296. *297. *298. *299. *300. 301-376 301-325 *301. *302. *303. *304. *305. *306. *307. *308. *309. *310. *311. *312. *313. *314. *315. *316. *317. *318. *319. *320. *321. *322. *323. *324. *325. 326-350 *326. *327. *328. *329. *330. *331. *332. *333. *334. *335. *336. *337. *338. *339. *340. *341. *342. *343. *344. *345. Leads to a missing/unavailable video titled NU2U Launch, with no information about it. *346. *347. *348. *349. *350. 351-375 *351. *352. *353. *354. *355. *356. *357. *358. *359. *360. *361. *362. *363. *364. *365. *366. *367. *368. *369. *370. *371. *372. *373. *374. *375. 376 *376. Category:Videos Category:List